12 Months: Xaldin
by My Chemical Music Box
Summary: The spear of the Lancer pierces the best armour." My New Year's resolution of a collection of drabbles, month by month. Org 13 pairings/personality clashes. Numero 3.
1. Xemnas

**Disclaimer: Any brand names, games, logos, ideas or characters in this story do **_**not**_** belong to me. They belong to good old Tetsuya Nomura and Square-Enix. The only thing I've done is bend their awesome ideas to my will for a while. =D **

**A/N: For newcomers, this is part of my New Year's Resolution Drabble Challenge, details of which can be found on my profile. And to golden oldies - welcome back!**

**And yeah, I realise that I'm late already, but that's gonna change from now. To be honest I kinda forgot that March was coming, so I wasn't prepared ^^; But from now, I will be on time!**

**And to do with the **_**actual**_** story - I've chosen a third person narrative style for Xaldie. So yeah, no more psych profiles, but Xaldin's head seems hard to get into. I think I can get it better by using his surroundings.**

**Xaldin strikes me as the quintessential warrior, with a bit of a thing for rules, so I've tried to incorporate that. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

When Xaldin received Saix's orders to go see the Superior _now_, he tried not to think about it too much. He didn't think about how much it _bothered_ him, how _unecessary_ it was -- he just portaled into Where Nothing Gathers like a good little boy.

His seat was high, towering above most of the others, and he had to admit that it was satisfying. But he wouldn't brag about his prowess - that wasn't polite. It _was_ fun to condescend to the brattier members now and then though.

He didn't grin at the thought - the Superior was watching him. He could feel the amber eyes searching him, and looked up to rest his own steadily - though not impertinently - on them.

"You called, sir?"

Never challenge your superiors. He knew that as a human and he knew it now. Always speak politely and be open to orders. Those were the rules.

And he knew they were appreciated. He knew it as soon as that putrid grin reached Xemnas' face.

"I did, Three. I trust your missions have been going well?"

His efforts at making bthe atmosphere 'comfortable' were laughable, though there was no reason to cause a fuss. Xaldin knew the Superior respected him, which was why he could do the same.

"They have, sir. In my... humble opinion, at least."

Another grin. "That's good. I know you're capable, Xaldin, which is why I have this mission to give you. I'd give it to you through Saix under normal circumstances, but the details are... delicate."

Xaldin raised an eyebrow, purple eyes searching the words hanging above him in the air. "Sir?"

"I assume you've heard of Beast's Castle, and the... subhuman master of it."

"I have, sir," Xaldin responded with a deep nod.

"And you heard about his adventures between worlds ins earch of his stolen sweetheart?"

Xaldin thought 'sweetheart' was overly flowery language for a Superior, but decided to leave the notion alone. Better to answer quickly and not be sidetracked. "Yes, sir."

"Quite a feat for a Beast with no transportation."

Xaldin's eyebrows rose. "No transportation, sir?" It was rude to interrupt, but Xaldin hadn't been expecting that aspect of the story.

The Superior seemed unaffected though, his grin only widening. "That's right. He made it solely on the strength of his Heart." Suddenly Xaldin saw where this was going. "Imagine how strong a Heartless, or even a Nobody, produced by that Heart would be."

"Unprecedented, sir."

"Good, I see you understand me." Xemnas leaned forward from his lounged position. "But do you understand what I'm asking you to do?"

Xaldin smiled for the first time, it was permissable now. Necessary, even, in spite of the jibe. "I do, sir."

The Superior smiled again and Xaldin chose to ignore the poison in it - it wasn't directed at him, it was the poisonous joy of setting plans in motion; of hunting. "Good, take as long as you like in this task; the Beast won't be an easy win. And you have licence to use any methods necessary."

And the Third's efforts were rewarded. "Thank you, sir."

Xemnas respected him. Respected his work and his loyalty, and Xaldin appreciated it. It's what made him strive to perform at his best, and he would wade through any number of unecessary formalities to gain that respect.

To gain that freedom.


	2. Xigbar

Xaldin had been at Beast's Castle for a while now, and he'd realised that the girl, Belle, and that extravagant rose were the keys to the Beast's Heart.

He'd also realised that he was being tailed.

The castle was old, and every footstep, whether it was on floor or ceiling, made noise. The dust crackled, the air spun, and the muffled sound reached his ears like screeches.

He deemed this situation to _not_ merit polite formality. "Xigbar, I know you're there."

The stifled curse and thump of feet landing on the dust-drenched carpet made him smile, and when he turned he was met by a one-eyed glare.

Xigbar was standing by a sleeping statue two behind, arms crossed, undeniably petulant. "Dude! No fair," the eyepatched Nobody's rough voice echoed too loudly off the high walls and ceiling. It was destroying Xaldin's carefully maintained calm.

"Xigbar," he said softly, as if contrast was the key to negation. "You're getting sloppy."

"As if!" A worn out catchphrase. "In fact, I _wanted_ you to know I was here."

Xaldin resisted the eyeroll in favour of a smirk. "Of course."

"No, dude, I did! I already know what you're doing here, I just came to chat."

"Well, it's unecessary. I need to work."

"Whaaat? You don't talk to your old buddy?"

Xigbar's tone really was starting to repulse Xaldin. "Xigbar, please leave. I have a Heart to snare and it isn't as simple as some of _your_ missions."

Xigbar laughed loudly. "You think recon's easy?"

Xaldin let his eyes flutter closed for a moment. It took him seconds to grasp at that inner core of control, and when his purple eyes opened to fix on Xigbar, he was able to remain calm. "Xigbar, what do you want?"

"I told you," the eyepatched man grinned, "just a chat."

"Well, I believe we've _ more_ than chatted, so I really must ask you to leave before the Beast or that snivelling girl come and see you. You'd be setting my work back by weeks."

And the Second finally seemed to become bored; he sighed and looked away. Xaldin had almost decided to leave when the eyepatched man's eyes widened, and he snapped his fingers in epiphany.

"Ooh! JUst one last thing, man!"

Xaldin paused, glancing silently at the sharpshooter.

Xigbar grinned. "Get a haircut."

Xaldin didn't even have to energy to unecessarily sigh as the other man disappeared into the portal he'd hidden behind his statue.

He need to work.


	3. Vexen

**A/N: I feel bad for all of this Vexen hate. :( He's actually kinda interesting and cool in my opinion, but for some reason I can't imagine any of the characters actually being able to stand him. XD Except maybe Lexaeus or Demyx - but they're always nice.**

**Hope you enjoy! (I'm slightly late).**

As much as he really disliked the idea, Xaldin had no choice but to go see Vexen. He'd realised long ago that the Rose would be a perfect weapon to use against that abhorrent Beast, but it had taken him a while to decide on an efficient means of attack. At last, he'd settled on poison. He hypothesised that as the rose degenerated, so would the Beast's state of mind - and the idea _did_ have a sort of passive-aggressive charm to it.

It was just unfortunate that the only person who he could obtain the poison from had to be Vexen.

Xaldin didn't bother to knock as he strode into Number Four's laboratory, and it was easy to catch the flash of annoyance that crossed Vexen's face before he realised who was disturbing him. But Vexen had a sickeningly elastic face, and a pathetic attempt at subservience crawled across his features without hesitation.

"Xaldin! What can I do for you?"

It was rude to jump headfirst into business, so Xaldin quickly donned an expression of respect, forcing politeness into his tone as he said: "Vexen, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all, sir."

_Sir._ Entirely unnecessary and undoubtedly annoying. Vexen's obsession with rank was one of the many reason that Xaldin couldn't stand the man. "Oh good. I'd hate to be interrupting work for the Superior." He studiously avoided looking at the tanks of Replicas at the back of the room as he said this.

"Ah," Vexen said in that _pleased_ tone of his, "it _is_ important, but I'm sure I can make some time for you. What do you need?"

_Finally_. "I need some posion - for a plant."

Vexen's eyes stretched grotesquely to their roundest extent. "Oh? What type of plant are we referring to?"

"It's a rose. It's imperative for a mission I'm working on - you understand that I can't give details."

Xaldin smirked inwardly at the clumsily concealed disappointment on the scientist's face. "Well, poison's never have been my forte, I'm afraid. It'll take me a while to perform some tests, but I can try to brew something for you."

Xaldin marveled at the sheer amount of iciness that could be injected into Vexen's demeanor when stung. "Wonderful. I'll come back in a few days then; if that's alright?

"That will be perfect, sir."

"Thank you."

Xaldin left quickly. There were only so many lengths that he'd go to for a mission, and staying any longer in the laboratory would exceed that limit. He really couldn't _stand_ that Nobody.


End file.
